уσυя gυαяdιαи αиgєℓ
by Sweet.fallen.angeL
Summary: Bueno, pues es un SasuSaku, pero no adelanto nada, tendrán que leerlo. Ah, es un AU Alternative Universe. 13 De momento, no voy a incluir lemon, puede que un poco de lime, sin llegar al punto extremo, insinuaciones o cosas así.
1. Chapter 1

**----------------------------Preámbulo--------------------------**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y de ahora en adelante les contaré lo que me ha ocurrido desde el principio a mi entrada en el instituto "Honshu High School" situado en Konoha, una pequeña y tranquila villa del País del Fuego.

Conseguí una beca en este prestigioso instituto, dónde de momento sólo conocía a dos personas. Naruto Uzumaki, un amigo de la infancia, además de ser casi como un hermano para mí, y la segunda y última persona conocida en este centro es Ino Yamanaka, una de mis mejores amigas, con alguna que otra rivalidad, pero aún así, mi amiga.

No esperaba cosas como las que me han pasado nada más entrar al instituto. De ahora en adelante descubrirán las mil y una historias que ocurren a diario aquí. Amores, desamores, disputas, reconciliaciones y viceversa. De todo puede encontrarse uno aquí, a diario, miles de cosas suceden a nuestro alrededor sin enterarnos, pero estarán al tanto de las aventuras y desventuras que he vivido hasta ahora desde mi entrada, y como no, también las de todas mis amigos y amigas, nuevos o conocidos desde la infancia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**

Desperté algo agitada, soy Sakura Haruno y hoy voy a empezar en un nuevo instituto, el Honshu High School, un instituto muy prestigioso en Konoha, una pequeña villa en el País del Fuego. Hacía apenas un mes que había recibido la carta con la aceptación para la beca, y hoy era mi primer día, cosa que suscitaba mis nervios.

Me fui a la ducha para así poder calmar un poco mis nervios. Una de las cosas que me atemorizaba eran los nuevos amigos, sólo conocía a dos personas que estudiaban en ese centro, Naruto Uzumaki, un amigo de la infancia al que le tengo mucho aprecio y es como un hermano para mí e Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga a la que le cuento todo, absolutamente todo. Aunque tengamos rivalidades, somos inseparables, y cabe decir que tenemos un gusto parecido respecto a los chicos.

Bueno ya tendré tiempo de pensar en eso, me cuestión más importante son los apuntes, pues el primer trimestre ya ha empezado, y no quiero estar atrasado respecto al resto, por ende tendré que pedirle la libreta a alguien, posiblemente a Ino, que es más aplicada que Naruto. Él si tiene que ponerse las pilas, así que tendremos que ayudarle.

Salí de la ducha largo rato después de pensar en todas las dudas que me corroen, al menos ya me encontraba más tranquila. Rápidamente me alisté con el uniforme del instituto, no podía quejarme, era bastante lindo en cuánto a otros uniformes de los demás institutos de allí. Se trataba de unos zapatos negros, unos calcetines blancos seguidos de una falda de tablas con cuadrados de distintos tonos de verde.

La parte de arriba consistía en una camisa blanca de cuello inglés con un pequeño lazo verde a juego con la falda.

Por último me alisé el cabello y lo recogí en una coleta alta adornada por una cinta color esmeralda.

Bajé a la cocina, tomé una tostada y un zumo y salí caminando hacia el instituto que sólo me quedaba a 5 cuadras (N/A: Con cuadras me refiero a casas).

Al llegar pude ver una gran fachada blanca que daba un aspecto muy imponente al lugar, y si por fuera ya parecía grande, una vez dentro te encontrabas en un inmenso laberinto lleno de aulas.

Caminé por los largos pasillos buscando la dirección para avisarle a la directora de mi llegada y que me pudiese dar el horario y las aulas en las que me tocaba. Muchos alumnos me miraban con curiosidad y murmuraban a mi paso, cosa que me intimidaba un poco, pero no le prestaba demasiada importancia.

Fue entonces cuando algo captó mi atención. Una multitud de chicas gritaban emocionadas y se agolpaban entre sí. Me quedé perpleja, ¿qué demonios sería lo que las exaltaba de esa manera?. ¡Kuso*! Si seguían así no podría pasar, ¿por qué estarán tan alteradas. La respuesta tardó poco en llegar, al intentar hacerme paso entre el gentío pude ver la causa de tanto revuelo. En el centro de todas las chicas pude ver a un chico muy apuesto de ojos negros penetrantes y cabello alborotado del mismo color con algunos destellos azules. ¡Por Kami, era guapísimo!

Vale que era apuesto, demasiado guapo, ¿pero era necesario tanto alboroto por ese chico?. A simple vista, era muy atractivo físicamente, pero ¿tendría algo más que pura atracción física para traer a las chicas tan locas?.

Me compadecí del pobre chico, pues traía una cara de hastiado que no podía con ella, entonces clavó su fría y penetrante mirada en mí y sonrió de lado, provocando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas que intenté disimular desvíando la vista hacia las taquillas.

¿?: Hola preciosa, eres nueva ¿verdad?-dijo con un tono de picardía en su grave voz.

Sakura: H-hola, sí, soy nueva-dije con nerviosismo en la voz, pues tenerlo tan cerca de mí me agitaba, y más su trato hacia mí, cuando ni siquiera me conocía.

La multitud de "fans girls" miraron atónitas la escena y se alejaron decepcionadas, muchas de ellas se fueron furiosas maldiciendo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

¿?: Disculpa que haya hecho eso, pero eran insoportables, y ya no las toleraba más-dijo recuperando su tono y semblante habitual.

Sakura: Oh, no importa. Por cierto, Sakura Haruno, gusto en conocerte-dije mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

¿?: Disculpa mi descortesía, no me he presentado, soy Sasuke Uchiha, lo mismo digo-dijo sonríendo con autosuficiencia.

**Continuará...**

¡¡Hola!! Soy nueva por aquí, y llevo poquito en esto de los FanFics, espero no sean muy duros, y me dejen sus reviews. Acepto críticas constructivas, siempre hay que estar dispuesto a mejorar. Pues bueno, sé que es algo corto, pronto les subiré el capítulo 2. Espero les haya gustado, y ahora, les dejo con mis preguntillas, cortesía de la casa, haha.

*¿Quién será Sasuke Uchiha para causar tanto revuelo en las chicas del instituto?

*¿Acabará Sakura como una de ellas, o no caerá tan fácilmente en sus garras?

*¿Podrá Naruto mejorar un poco más en los estudios? xDDD Ésta es un poco tonta, pero me hacía ilusión ponerla.

*¿Será Ino una de esas fans girls que corren y agobian al pobre chico? Buff, demasiado fácil, ¿no creen?.

Estas cosas y más en el próximo capítulo. (Hehe, lo mismo digo, me hacía ilusión decir eso.)

Dejen reviews, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva las acepto con mucho gusto, todo sea por mejorar.

Ay, y por último, supongo que se habrán fijado en el asterisco, aquí les dejo el dico con el significado, haha

(*)  
Kuso: En japonés, un tabú, bueno, mejor dicho, un taco, una palabrota. En español se traduce como "mi*rd*".

No sé si molestará que haya alguna palabra así, de todas formas están en japonés, y las pongo porque intento darle un toque realista, y los jóvenes solemos utilizar mucho eso, así que se verá normal que haya palabras así a lo largo del texto, o que los personajes se hagan mutuamente señas obscenas como el "fuck you".

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡¡gracias por leer!!.

¡¡Besos!! Matta nee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura: Bueno, ya nos veremos, siento no poder hablar más pero estoy buscando la dirección.

Sasuke: Hmph, si quieres te guío hasta allí.

Sakura: Si no es molestia te lo agradezco.

Sasuke: No, te lo debo, me salvaste de esas locas.

Sakura: Oh, entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase por mi culpa.

Sasuke: Para nada, Tsunade-sama avisará a la sensei*.

Sakura: Domo arigatou*-le dije con una radiante sonrisa.

Sasuke: No hay de que, vamos.

Apresuramos el paso, y luego de atravesar unos cuantos pasillos llegaos a la oficina de la directora.

¡Toc, toc!.

Tsunade: Adelante -espetó una voz femenina desde el interior de la sala.

Entramos en la me dejó pasar antes, aunque no me cedió el primer turno para hablar.

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama, ella es la nueva alumna, la guié hasta aquí porque estaba algo desorientada.

Tsunade: Buen trabajo Sasuke, le diré a Shizune que avise a la profesora del porqué de tu ausencia.

Sakura: Buenos días Tsunade-sama, soy Haruno Sakura, aceptaron mi beca hace un mes, ¿recuerda?.

Tsunade: Como no, tienes unas excelentes notas.

Sasuke, ¿podrías enseñarle el instituto durante el receso?.

Sasuke: Por supuesto Tsunade-sama. _Así que la nueva es una becada con buenas notas, ¿eh?. Interesante. _(N/A: La letra en cursiva es el pensamiento dhe dicho personaje).

Tsunade: Bien, ten Sakura, tu horario y las aulas en las que te toca están también anotadas aquí -dijo entregándome un folio de color azul celeste.

Sakura: Arigatou Tsunade-sama. Con permiso -dije saliendo de la oficina seguida por Sasuke.

Miraba mi horario concentrada buscando la clase que me tocaba, hasta que fui sacada de mi ensimismamiento por la voz de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Nos toca en la misma aula, Literatura con Kurenai-sensei -dijo señalando una casilla en el papel provocándome un leve sonrojo por su cercanía. -Ven, es por aquí.

Sakura: De acuerdo -contesté siguiéndole el paso hasta la clase.

Entré tímidamente a la clase. Sasuke se acercó a la mesa de la profesora para decirle algo y luego se apartó a su sitio.

Kurenai: Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad? -dijo la sensei dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y ladée la cabeza un poco para ver a los demás.

Kurenai: Bien, siéntate al lado de la señorita Hinata -dijo señalando a una chica de largos cabellos azules y ojos perlados.

Me senté al lado de la chica y musité un débil hola, ella me hizo un ademán de saludar y me sonrió tímidamente.

Las clases se me pasaron rápidas y pronto llegó el receso, en el cuál Sasuke me enseñó el instituto.

Sasuke: Y por último, la biblioteca -dijo ya algo cansado.

Sakura: ¡Qué grande! ¡Y cuántos libros! -dije entusiasmada.

Él me acompañó hasta los jardines donde tomamos caminos diferentes.

¿?: ¡Sakura, aquí! -me gritó una chica de bonitos ojos azules como el mar y el pelo lacio y largo de color rubio recogido en una coleta alta.

Sakura: Ino-cerda, no hace falta que me dejes sorda con tus gritos para que decirme que me siente contigo -le dije divertida acercándome a la mesa en la que estaba ella.

Ino: Ok, ok. Bueno chicas, ella es la frente de marquesina, para ustedes Sakura.

Hinata: Bienvenida Sakura-chan. Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji y tu compañera de pupitre.

Sakura: Gracias -respondí con una gran sonrisa.

¿?: ¡Bienvenida! Yo soy Ten-Ten, la 'mujer de amas tomar', haha.

Sakura: Haha, encantada Ten-Ten.

¿?: Algo parecido puedo decir de mí. Soy Sabaku No Temari, hermana de Gaara y de Kankurou, y también la 'mujer problemática' según Shikamaru.

Sakura: Mucho gusto Temari-chan. En cuánto pueda conoceré a tus hermanos y a Shikamaru, tu novio, ¿no?.

Las chicas se rieron al comentario, y Temari, cohibida. Negó rotundamente que hubiese algo más que una relación amistosa entre el Nara y ella.

Ino: Bien frentona, es hora de que conozcas a los 'sexy symbols' que hay por ahí.

Sakura: Haha, a ver.

Me conducieron a una mesa no muy lejana de la nuestra ocupada por apuestos chicos.

Ellos hablaban animadamente, hasta que un chico moreno se percató de nuestra presencia.

¿?: Hola preciosa, ¿vienes a vernos? -dijo dirigiéndose a Ino.

Ino: Claro Sai, pero también vengo a presentarles a mi mejor amiga/rival, Haruno Sakura.

Sonreí tímidamente e hice un ademán de saludar con la mano.

Ino: Empezamos por la izquierda.

El chico con el pelo atado y con cara de aburrido es Shikamaru Nara, a su lado está Chouji Akimichi. El chico del pelo marrón y con marcas en las mejillas es Kiba Inuzuka, al que nunca verás sin su inseparable _y pulgoso _perro Akamaru.

El apuesto _pero peligroso _chico pelirojo que ves ahí es Sabaku No Gaara, el protector _y tan protector _hermano de Temari, y a su lado el no tan protector pero si marchoso Sabaku No Kankurou, el otro hermano de nuestra dama de Suna.

A ese lado está el primo de Hinata, el sexy, sexy, sexy Neji Hyuuga. Y ya por último el guapísimo de Sai, el dobe, pero que está muy bueno Naruto Uzumaki y…

Como no, el sexy símbol menor, el chico frío y misterioso que trae locas a las chicas de medio instituto _la otra mitad estará detrás de su hermano, _Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Encantada de conocerlos, aunque a 'Sasuke-sexy-boy-kun' Uchiha ya tuve el gusto antes -dije sonriente provocando alguna risita a causa del apodo que le puse al hermano menor Uchiha.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, ¿te olvidaste de que a mí también me conoces?.

Sakura: Oops, I did it again, sorry. Claro que te conozco Naruto, lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Naruto: Tranquila Sakura-chan, no es para tanto -dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura: De acuerdo.

**Continuará…**

**-----------------------------------**

(*)

Sensei: Profesor/a, maestro/a, tutor/a...

Domo arigatou: Muchas gracias.

¡¡Gracias por leer!! ¡¡Besos!! Matta nee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Luego de eso caminé un rato con Ino. Nos pusimos al tanto sobre nuestras vidas en el tiempo sin vernos.

Ino: ¿Te gusta el instituto? ¿Y los chicos?.

Sakura: El instituto está genial, y los chicos muy apuestos.

Ino: Como no, tenemos unos bomboncitos.

Sakura: Haha, cierto.

Bueno, deberíamos ir ya a cambiarnos, ¿no?.

Ino: Sí, sino Anko nos tendrá haciendo flexiones y abdominales hasta mañana.

Sakura: Pues démonos prisa.

Llegamos a los vestuarios y nos cambiamos rápido, ya casi todo el mundo estaba afuera esperando. Enseguida llegó la profesora, una joven chica de cabello lila, ojos lilas con tonos grisáceos y una esbelta figura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que le daba forma de remolino.

Anko: ¿Ya estamos todos? -dijo ella con voz fuerte.

¿?: No sensei*, aún faltan Karin, Delilah (N/A: Se pronuncia como Delaila) y Reiko.

Anko: Dish, como siempre -masculló para sí misma la profesora, aunque fue lo suficiente audible para que todos riesen al comentario- Hikari onegai*, ¿puedes decirles que vengan? -dijo dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello azulado que había hablado antes-.

Hikari: Hai* -dijo ella al instante.

La chica salió hacia a los vestuarios mientras todos retomaban sus conversaciones que habían sido interrumpidas por la llegada de la profesora.

Los alumnos seguían hablando cuando volvió Hikari acompañada de una chica de cabello rojo anaranjado con lentes negras que iba seguida por una chica rubia de ojos color avellana y otra de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes lima.

La primera iba con el ceño fruncido, posiblemente a causa de la interrupción de la peliazul Hikari. Las otras dos sólo seguían a la chica de las lentes sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Hinata: La chica de el cabello rojo anaranjado es Karin, no es precisamente una santa, pero es como si fuera otra persona cuando le quitan las lentes, es raro. Y las chicas que la siguen son Delilah y Reiko, Delilah es la del cabello rubio y Reiko la chica de los ojos verde lima.

Sakura: De acuerdo, ya tendré oportunidad de ver los cambios de actitud de Karin cuando está con lentes y cuando no -dije divertida-.

Toda la clase seguía hablando de sus temas. Al parecer los chicos tenían la clase de Educación Física con el profesor Kakashi Hatake, pero este te retrasaba a menudo y cuando tardaba más de lo previsto Anko les daba clase también a ellos.

Anko: ¡¡Silencio!! -chilló con voz estremecedora.

Todos quedaron callados esperando órdenes de la profesora que tanto imponía.

Anko: Bien, hagan 20 vueltas al campo, luego jugarán por parejas QUE ESCOJERÉ YO -dijo recalcando que las parejas las impondría ella- al bádminton.

Empezamos a correr, casi todo el mundo iba a un ritmo no muy rápido y hablando con los compañeros, pero Anko nos ordenaba que corriéramos más rápido.

Ino: Dish, ¿es que siempre tiene que escoger ella las parejas? Más me vale que no me ponga con Karin o con el vago de Shikamaru.

Sakura: ¿Qué tiene de malo Karin? -pregunté con curiosidad-.

Ino: Pues que no nos llevamos bien y ella no suele jugar limpio a menudo.

Sakura: Ah, entiendo.

Ino: Espero que nos toque juntas o con alguna de las chicas.

Sakura: Sí.

Anko: Bien, acérquense todos que voy a elegir las parejas.

-Atori con Kiba.

-Eva con Chouji.

-Hinata con Naruto.

-Hikari con Suigetsu.

-Ino estará con Sai.

-Karin con Juugo.

-Reiko con Gray.

-Satoru con Popuri.

-Sakura con Sasuke.

-Temari con Shikamaru.

-Ten-Ten con Neji.

-Ume con Layla.

Venga, cojan las raquetas y las pelotas de bádminton.

**Continuará …**

*Onegai = Por favor.

*Sensei = Profesor/a, entrenador/a, tutor/a …


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Después de la clase de Educación Física las demás asignaturas fueron de lo más relajantes, y no es de extrañar, Anko era una de las profesoras más duras y exigentes al parecer.**

**Al final del día estaba rendida, por suerte, para acabar bien la directora nos dijo que compartiría habitación con las chicas.**

**Después de integrarme en el grupo y enterarme de las cosas más relevantes sobre las chicas me dispuse a dormir, aunque antes ocurrió algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo, algo que dije yo misma y que me hizo renacer emocionalmente.**

**Cuando las chicas dormían Hinata se acercó a mi cama y me llamó, cuando me di cuenta de los suaves susurros de la chica ella me dijo que quería contarme algo.**

**Hinata: Sakura-chan, estoy algo triste y quería saber tu opinión sobre lo que me ha pasado.**

**Sakura: Adelante, para eso estamos.**

**Ella me explicó que un chico le había pedido salir hacia ya cinco meses, y que ella estaba muy enamorada de él.**

**Hinata: Perooo… apenas me pidió que fuésemos novios se olvidó completamente de mí, no me hablaba, no me buscaba y no hacía uso de ningún medio para ponerse en contacto conmigo.**

**Al final, le di un ultimátum, y terminamos rompiendo.**

**El problema es que ahora me siento utilizada, y no me siento capaz de volver a enamorarme.**

**Sakura: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas ahora de los chicos?.**

**Hinata: Pues, que son unos capullos.**

**Sakura: ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?.**

**Escúchame bien, ningún hombre que te haga sentirte mal innecesariamente merece tu cariño.**

**Hinata, cielo, tú vales mucho y nadie tiene derecho a hacerte daño, no merece la pena que derrames tus lágrimas por un tonto que no te haya sabido apreciar.**

**Mira, las reglas han cambiado, nosotras sabemos de sobra que la mujer no es el sexo débil, eso de que el hombre es el que pide salir a la mujer es de la época en que eran caballeros y llevaban yelmos.**

**Ahora, nosotras imponemos las normas, y no somos las lloronas de antaño que suplicaban con lágrimas en los ojos a nuestro caballero que no se acabase algo tan bonito.**

**Tenemos toda una vida por delante, llena de oportunidades y caminos que seguir, si el amor mueve montañas nosotras moveremos cordilleras.**

**Bajo ningún concepto te dejes dominar, y piensa que, cuando se te presente una oportunidad no la dejarás pasar, porque hay pocos hombres que te apreciarán por lo que eres, pero tú sabes que mereces lo mejor, así que no te conformes con un pobre idiota que te menosprecie. ¿De acuerdo?.**

**Hinata: Woouh, Saku-chan, ha sido muy reconfortante. Gracias, realmente me has sido de ayuda.**

**Sakura: No hay de qué, es algo que debes tener claro.**

**Hinata: De acuerdo, que pases buena noche.**

**Después de esto reflexioné un poco sobre lo que yo misma había dicho, realmente había descubierto una faceta feminista de mí que no había visto antes.**

**Ahora, debería aplicarme a mí misma lo mismo que le había dicho a Hinata, y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.**

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Desperté bastante animada. Rápidamente desayuné, me duché apresuradamente y me puse el uniforme.

Ya estábamos todas por fuera, bueno todas, excepto Ino.

Temari: ¡¡INO!! ¡¡Sal ya del bañoooo!! Tenemos que llegar HOY a clase de Biología, ¿sabes?.

Nosotras reímos al comentario, y entonces salió Ino atropelladamente por la puerta.

Pronto salimos por el pasillo en dirección a la clase.

Una vez dentro de la clase las múltiples conversaciones de los alumnos invadieron nuestros oídos. Aún no había llegado Tsunade, la directora, que daba clase de Biología y el revuelo de la clase era descomunal.

Nos sentamos en las sillas más alejadas de la pizarra, delante nuestro estaban Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Chouji y Neji.

Todo el mundo charlaba amenamente. La gente aún hablaba cuando Tsunade entró por la puerta, algo que no duró mucho.

Tsunade: ¡¡SILENCIO!! Comienza la clase.

De pronto, casi automáticamente, se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la clase. No se oía ni el mínimo murmullo.

Tsunade: Bien, abran su libro de Biología por la página 5. Hoy repasaremos el ciclo de las rocas.

Y así empezó la clase. Tsunade hizo esquemas en la pizarra durante toda la clase mientras los alumnos tomaban las anotaciones en su cuaderno.

Las demás clases pasaron relativamente rápido, excepto matemáticas, supongo que serían cosas mías, porque no soportaba esa asignatura.

Después de la larga y aburrida clase de matemáticas llegó al fin el receso.

Al igual que en el primer día me senté con las chicas.

Los chicos me presentaron a un chico al que no había conocido, Shino. Un tipo un tanto siniestro a mí parecer, pero majo sin embargo. Adora los bichos, a mí mientras no me enseñe algún bicho que sea repulsivo no me importa.

De pronto hubo algo que me llamó la atención, era algo parecido a lo que vi el primer día al entrar en el instituto.

Una avalancha de chicas alrededor de algo o alguien, sólo que estas un poco mayores. Pude vislumbrar entre ellas a Hikari y a otra chica llamada Atori.

Me acerqué a curiosear a que venía tanto jaleo, y la sorpresa fue más que agradable.

El chico que andaba inmerso en toda ese gentilicio, no era otro que … ¡Un clon de Sasuke Uchiha! Obviamente, supuse que era el hermano. Los rasgos faciales más profundizados, una linda cabellera negra y unos ojos negros muy oscuros, en los que más de una se habría perdido más de una vez.

Realmente era bello, casi celestial, claro, teniendo en cuenta lo guapísimo que era el hermano, no podía ser que el hermano no fuese casi un ángel caído del cielo.

Creo que quedé embobada viéndolo, sólo desperté de mi ensoñación cuando todas las fans girls se dispersaron y el chico avanzó cerca de mí, se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban los chicos, seguramente a ver a Sasuke.

Las chicas estaban hablando con los chicos en la misma mesa, así que me senté con ellas.

Sasuke e Itachi hablaban de algo que no llegué a entender bien. Entonces Sasuke se percató de mi presencia, al parecer, porque se giró hacia mí.

Sasuke: Ah Sakura, él es mi hermano Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, ella es Sakura Haruno, es la nueva estudiante.

Sakura: Un gusto Itachi- le sonreí amablemente.

Itachi: Oh, encantado señorita Sakura. Así que eres nueva aquí, ¿no?.

Sakura: Sí, así es, aunque ya me siento muy cómoda, he hecho muchos amigos, y realmente me encanta el instituto.

Itachi: Es un placer saberlo, espero estar entre tus amigos cuando nos conozcamos más -dijo con una linda sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

Sakura: Eso espero -dije amablemente.

Itachi se marchó con dos chicos más, uno rubio de ojos azules y largo cabello, Deidara era su nombre según Ino, y era también un chico muy solicitado, claro está. El otro era de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí, muy bello también, este último se llamaba Tobi.

Al instante volví a la realidad, cuando oí la voz de Ino.

Ino: Guapo, ¿eh? -dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Sakura: ¿Itachi, Deidara o Tobi? Hahah, los tres son muy bellos -le sonreí.

Ino: ¡Por supuesto! Aunque me refería a Itachi.

Sakura: Claro, Itachi es angelical casi _al igual que el hermano, _y parece muy simpático y caballeroso.

Ino: Y da por hecho que lo es, no por nada es el chico más romántico y lindo del Instituto.

Sakura: No me extraña, a ver si lo conozco mejor.

Ino: Hahah, no te preocupes, de eso ya me encargo yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

**----------------------// Con los chicos \\--------------------**

**Naruto: Hey chicos, ¿por qué no vamos al cine este sábado? -propuso Naruto con una linda sonrisa.**

**Sasuke: Vaya Naruto, por fin usas la cabeza para pensar -dijo Sasuke con mofa.**

**Naruto: ¡Oyee!.**

**Shikamaru: Que problemático. ¿Y a qué peli vamos?.**

**-Aparece Ino-**

**Ino: ¡Nyaaaa! ¿Podemos ir nosotras?. **_**Y ya que estamos que vaya también Itachi~kun.**_

**Sakura: ¡Sí! Tiene que ser muy divertido, además están en cartelera 'La princesa Mononoke' y 'El viaje de Chihiro', las dos parecen buenas. **

**(N/A: La princesa Mononoke es obra de Hayao Miyazaki y no me pertenece, al igual que El viaje de Chihiro).**

**Shikamaru: Bueno, de paso podríamos invitar a el hermano de Sasuke y amigos suyos.**

**Ino: Buena idea, que vayan Itachi, Deidara y Tobi también.**

**Hinata: Pues… si que va a ir gente -dijo la chica tímidamente.**

**TenTen: Cuánta más gente mejor, o eso dicen -dijo ella mirando a Neji.**

**Neji: Vamos, no me mires así, yo también soy normal, voy a ir con ustedes.**

**Temari: Los que faltan por saber si van son Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai y Shino.**

**Sasuke: ¿Por qué piensas que no voy a ir?.**

**Sai, Shikamaru, Shino: Lo mismo digo.**

**Temari: Oops, pues no sé, es que Shikamaru dice que todo es problemático, Sai no es lo que digamos sociable a la hora de salir con los amigos, Shino está siempre pendiente de sus bichos y Sasuke… Bueno, Sasuke es tan frío y distante algunas veces que pensaba que no era plan para él.**

**Sasuke la miró maliciosamente. Y los demás algo sorprendidos por su respuesta.**

**Ino: Bueno, en definitiva, vamos todos -dijo intentando calmar el ambiente.**

**Sakura: Eso parece.**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**En menos de lo que me esperaba ya era viernes por la tarde, y claro, pedimos permiso para salir y nos fuimos a un bar, donde casualmente o causalmente nos encontramos a los chicos.**

**Ellos no se percataron de nuestra presencia. Mientras nosotras conversábamos animadamente de nuestras cosas en la mesa trasera a la de ellos podíamos escuchar claramente sus conversaciones.**

**Temari: ¡Hey chicos! Detrás vuestro.**

**Shikamaru: Vaya… que problemática casualidad.**

**Temari: Serás tonto -dijo ella golpeándole en la cabeza.**

**Shikamaru: ¡Ouch!.**

**Naruto: ¡Dattebayo! Vamos a comer todos juntos un buen plato de ramen.**

**Sasuke: ¿Es que tú no piensas en otra cosa que en el ramen?.**

**Naruto: ¡Oyee! No es cierto.**

**Sasuke: Si tú lo dices…**

**Continuará…**


End file.
